


Temptation

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: There are some things that need to be remembered
Kudos: 15





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/25733.html) on 19 September 2007

The retcon’s sitting there on his desk, looking seductive and oh so tempting. But Jack needs to remember.

He needs to remember there’s a man called the Master who apparently has a very nasty tendency to come back from the dead.

He needs to remember how good it feels to be back with his team after that year on the _Valiant_; how lucky he is to have them.

And he needs to remember the Doctor, because it might be another hundred and forty years before he sees him again and until then the memories, however painful, are all he has.


End file.
